Things I Wish I’d Known
This page is a list of tips and tricks that will help you as you grow your team in Castle of Legends. Please feel free to add your own tips. * Hero quality level and gear level is colour coded. Green is lowest, then blue, then purple, then orange. * When you first start you get a choice of Warrior Path A or Path B. Path B takes longer to get items, but is worth the investment. After five days you can convert pieces to get your choice of a number of soul shards to give you one legendary hero for free. And if you budget properly you can also get a purple epic hero too. Patience and planning is a virtue. * Be sure to check in every day and use your stamina energy bonuses. You get two a day, and they are locked into a timer for release. * Resource management is critical in this game. If you check in every day, you can easily spend your resources on castle upgrades and library research. This will prevent other players from plundering your resources. * Once you visit the world map, be sure to set up your castle’s defence team. This is different from your arena team, and can be bolstered through library research. * If you need some instant resources to build a castle upgrade or complete research, you can convert lower level gear blueprints and related ingredients into gold and ore simply by clicking on them in your bag. Just be sure you don’t need that level of gear anymore before you click, and double check the capacity in your ore and gold vaults, you won’t get a warning that you don’t have room if you over-convert. Do the math first, then convert. * You can only have one library castle defence item active at a time. Choose wisely. * Frozen is OP in this game. Some heroes will come with that ability, and some mage staffs are augmented with freeze. * You can level up by hitting “wipe out” on completed stages. It will reward you with dust that you can use to level up your heroes. You can use the “wipe out” function to get xp and dust while you are between levels. you can do this until your energy/stamina runs out. * You can do the same “wipe out” at the training tower. You get a total of five training tower “wipe outs” per day, with an additional two more tries if you activate a vip card. * Once you get access to the arena (swipe left), be sure to set up your defensive team. * Joining or creating a Legion opens up a store where you can buy items for your heroes. Higher level legions will have more items in their stores. * Its not a guarantee, but every 100 pulls from the advanced Time Machine will get you a legendary hero. You can find your total in the time book: click the gold triangle bottom right, inside your castle and open the book icon far left. The book also includes an overview of all the heroes in the game and their powers, so it’s useful for reviewing to strategize. * Using a combination of mages, knights, swordsmen and archers will help you advance in the training tower. Try to keep an even group of all while leveling up. * Ore and gold you store in the legion warehouse is unique to your account and not a common pool. * Each level of your castle gives your heroes extra fighting power. Look closely at the stats On each floor to see what you can get. * Tapping on the avatar/portrait of your opponents in the arena shows you their team and formation.